


Dear Sam

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, having to hide things from phobic brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "friendly" note left by Jim for his brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sam

Dear Sam,  
As (re-)written by Jim.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Sam,

If nobody's home when you get here, that's 'cuz Mom went to the store to buy dinner, and I went to the observatory. If you're hungry, there's gotta be something around. Just no stealing stuff from my bag, bro! Not cool beans.

You'll see a couple 'Fleet reg bags by the door. I'll tell you about that later. No snooping!

Tell Grampa I'll be back soon, and that I've got a surprise for him. A very _green, pointy_ surprise.

Love ya,  
Jimbo.


End file.
